Dead Lucky
'Dead Lucky '''is the fifth episode of Season 1. Writer * Emily Andras Synopsis Bo is coerced into solving how a human scammed Mayer, a Dark Fae bookie. Things get creepy when she discovers the con artist behind it all is a Hsien, a Fae that can inhabit dead human corpses. Kenzi’s determination to prove she’s more than just the human “sidekick” leads her to do a little investigating on her own, which lands her in some serious hot water – and eventually, locked in the trunk of a car headed to a bad fate unless she can be rescued by Dyson. Plot Bo and Dyson are in the police station having rough sex. They decide what the ground rules are going to be for their "no strings attached" relationship: she will keep him informed of what jobs she takes as a private investigator, and each of them is free to be with other people. When Bo leaves the station she is grabbed and kidnapped by several men and taken to a Chinese restaurant. Bo is taken to meet with Mayer, a Dark Fae who is a Luck Fae bookie that feeds off the luck from humans and Fae. One of his regular clients, a human gambler that he had drained all the luck from, won a bet on a horse race and that was impossible. This had left Mayer two hundred grand short on his payout to The Morrigan, leader of the Dark Fae. Because Bo could enter Light and Dark territories, he wanted her to find out who had given his client such powers. To convince her into accepting the task, he offered to let Bo meet with his niece Cassie, an Oracle, and she could provide Bo with answers to some of the questions she had about her past. Bo and the Oracle meet and in a trance she briefly tells Bo what she saw that had happened between Bo and her first love. Upon hearing this revelation, Bo accepts Mayer's offer. While this was happening, Kenzi had been doing her best to earn some cash with private investigator work but when Bo doesn't show up and the client gets offended that she's been pawned off on "the assistant", Kenzi is furious. When Bo returns Kenzi wants to yell at her for leaving her in the lurch, but when she hears Bo's story about what had happened and being taken to meet Mayer, she softens up. Bo and Kenzi go to the police station and Dyson uses its database to find out the identity and location of the human gambler Bo was trying to find. When Bo and Kenzi go to the address they discover that he has not only been dead for two days, but died before showing up at Mayer's to bet on the horserace. They go to The Dal to ask Trick if he knew what kind of phenomenon they were dealing with and Bo finds out that it's a Hsien, a Body-Jumper that possesses and reanimates corpses. Dyson tells Bo that he knows a Light Fae Hsien named Eddie who works at the morgue. Bo and Dyson go to the morgue together and Eddie tells them that Lucas, a Dark Fae Hsien, had recently arrived in town and could be involved. Bo delivers the news to Mayer and he tells her to find out who had hired the Hsien. Mayer suspects that it's his rival, Jesper, who runs a back room poker gambling den. Kenzi and Bo dress up and head to Jesper's. Bo meets with him privately and she tries using her succubus touch on him but he's not affected and instead attacks her. Jesper is a Hrimthurs and turns his thumbs into sharp icicle-like weapons, digging them into Bo, slowly freezing her to death. Kenzi breaks into the room and hits him over the head; Bo then kicks him, pushing him backwards, and he is impaled on a rod through the chest. They go to The Dal, where Dyson and Hale are playing pool, and Dyson and Bo go to a back room together so that Bo can sex-heal with him. Eddie, still at the morgue, calls and is agitated and frightened on the phone. Bo and Dyson go to see Eddie while Kenzi takes off to Mayer's restaurant. She sees a black sedan arrive and when the driver enters the restaurant she sneaks over to the trunk and looks inside. Meanwhile, Bo and Dyson discover that Eddie has been killed and is possessed by Lucas. Lucas jumps into several corpses, but they finally manage to get him on his knees and he tells them that he was hired by Seymour, Mayer's nephew. Bo informs Mayer of who had been behind all of it and he promises to deal with Seymour, but at a safe location where the Dark Fae can't get to him. Dyson takes Lucas to his own body which is inside the trunk of the car, and finds Kenzi tied up inside of it, upon which he helps her get out and frees her. After being angry at Dyson because of how he had treated Bo, Kenzi makes peace with him when she sees how often he's willing to let Bo drain his energy for healing purposes. Mayer gives Bo an I.O.U. to use in the future if she ever needed it. She goes to see the Oracle again and she reveals a vision of Bo's future. She tells Bo that her mother had been betrayed by the one she had loved the most, what had been done to her and what she had gone through. She tells her that her mother is alive and coming for her. She also tells Bo that there is going to be a battle and that there will be a death. The Oracle breaks her trance and tells Bo that she is a major player and that fate had something in store for her, but before leaving warned Bo not to tell anyone of what had just happened. Bo tells Kenzi that she now knows her mother is alive. Songs and Music * ''2001 Arabian Nights by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * Black Velvet by Alannah Myles * Cheese And Grapes ''by A Man Da Band * ''China Today by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * Daisy O'Riley's Reel by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Dragonfly by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * Going To Goa by Cavendish Music / The Music People * High Moon by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * High Speed China ''by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * ''Pretty Life by Jakalope * Rhythm Says Go by Life Bitter Soul * Shanghai Dynamo by Adrenalin Music / The Music People * Slide by Phender Trivia The exterior of Mayer's restaurant is Sea-Hi Famous Chinese Food restaurant in the North York area of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music